


Wait, What?

by Ballgames



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballgames/pseuds/Ballgames
Summary: Atsumu thought he'd get to top.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 9





	Wait, What?

They'd been on two dates now, Kita always paying for everything. Atsumu was surprised, even feeling a little spoiled. It seemed his former captain turned boyfriend really didn't have a single selfish bone in his body.

As he was about to wave goodbye, Atsumu instead took his hand. "Can I.. go back to yer place?" He felt so silly asking, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Of course, you don't have to ask." Kita smiled, leading him to his car. It was a long drive, and the blonde was a little tired by the end of it.

Half content to just go to bed, he captured his boyfriend's gaze, awkwardly leaning in for a kiss. Kita embraced him, pulling him closer, and locking lips until they were satisfied. 

Atsumu was wide awake now. Was it his imagination or was this kiss more intense?

Kita seemed to notice his reaction, pulling him back in. He kissed him again, only stopping when Atsumu pulled back panting and pink in the face.

Kita just kept a straight face and blinked. "Are you okay?"

"Kita-san, I lov-"

"I know."

"And I'm.. I want to do it with ya!"

What?! How could he ask so casually, Atsumu didn't even bring anything with him, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to take it to that level. He nodded quickly, breathing hard once again.

"Get on your knees, then." Kita said, still with that straight expression, blinking at Atsumu's hesitation.

"Wait.. what."


End file.
